Truth or Dare
by Catmann97
Summary: Just a fun game of Truth or Dare, until two people are trapped in a closet all night. Lots of fluff.


Hey, this is my first story, so please be nice. It's just a bit of Fabina fluff. Set somewhere in season one; you can decide when, so long as it's before Amber found out about the quest.

*Nina POV*

It was Saturday in Anubis House and none of us had anything to do. Fabian and I were upstairs in my room, discussing the latest clue, when Amber started yelling for everyone to come down to the common room. Soon everyone was there but us; we were trying to figure out the clue so we weren't really paying any attention and didn't hear the threat in Amber's voice as she called us.

Suddenly Jerome started yelling at us, asking; "What are you doing that's so important? A snogging session?"

To which Fabian immediately answered "No!" I wasn't really sure what 'snogging' was so I just looked at Fabian with what must have been a questioning look, because once he saw my face he explained; "Kissing!" He said it as if he were just explaining a complicated maths problem, but I knew him well enough to know the slight flush on his cheeks and the glint in his eyes meant he was just as embarrassed as I was beginning to feel by Jerome's comment.

Now knowing what Jerome meant I could only reply with a very dumfounded "Oh", after which I shouted down the stairs with a belated "No!"

Of course we were upstairs and behind a few closed doors while they were all downstairs meaning they didn't know I was confused and Jerome felt the need to yell up at me; "Bit slow off the mark there, Nina!", and I could hear the mocking lilt in his voice, even from here.

"Shut up; not my fault I don't know British slang!", I shouted down, folding my arms across my chest and pouting at Fabian. He looked at me for a second, as if deciding how he should approach the matter at hand, before chuckling and folding me into his arms in a fierce hug.

All of a sudden Amber was standing in the doorway, having flung it open, demanding we come downstairs like everyone else. "No matter how cute Fabina is, you have to come!" Before we could even answer she had grabbed both of us and was dragging us down into the common room.

When we got there we saw that everyone else was already there and they were occupying all the chairs bar one arm chair. We tried sitting beside each other but it was too tight a fit so I had to sit on Fabian's knee. He wound is arms around my waist once I'd gotten comfortable, leaning me back against him as I started playing with his fingers which were folded across my tummy.

When we looked up we realized everyone had been watching our whole seating predicament, causing us both to blush and look down, which made everyone laugh at us. That is until Amber cleared her throat, calling everyone's attention back to her.

"Anyway; as fun as it is to watch Nina and Fabian squirm, I have a proposition!", she said, completely in her zone, standing at the centre of it all, calling out to all who'd listen.

We all looked at her expectantly until Jerome finally cracked and asked her; "Well? What is it?" Amber seemed to wake from a dream, realizing we were still waiting for her to continue.

"Right; I think we should play Truth or Dare!", she exclaimed, clutching her hands in front of her with an air of excitement much the same as a little kid at Christmas.

We all groaned, knowing Amber wasn't going to give up until we abated, a fact she made obvious by saying; "Come on, it could be fun! And no one's doing anything!"

To which Fabian and I both exclaimed indignantly; "We were!"

Amber looked at us, a pout forming on her lips, before asking, with a tone that hinted at just how much she wanted the answer to really be 'a snogging session'; "Yeah, but what was that?"

We had been looking at the latest clue, but we couldn't tell them that, so after a brief shared look, we both said, in unison; "Studying!"

Amber looked at us with a more annoyed look now. "Well, you've been studying enough! Come on guys; a little fun won't hurt you!" Little did we know just how wrong that statement was.

Once everyone agreed, albeit grudgingly, Amber squealed and plopped herself down on the arm of Mick's chair, something Fabian and I hadn't thought of doing with our own armchair. Although, knowing us, we would have just argued about which one of us sat in the chair (both wanting the other to have it) until we come to the decision to sit the way we were now.

Unfortunately, no one else seemed to see this and everyone looked at us, no doubt expecting we'd either try to explain ourselves or move so we wouldn't be sitting in such a tell tale position. Today though, we decided we would stand our ground and just stay the way we were: not succumbing to other's expectations, gaining us a few giggles and sideways glances.

"OK, since it was my idea to play I get to start!", Amber told us, before turning to me, saying; "So….. Nina, Truth or Dare?"

I knew it was coming, I'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. "Um…..Truth" Amber looked slightly disappointed but then perked up again, no doubt coming up with the best Truth question she could think of.

"OK! You have to be truthful; are you in love with Fabian?" I just rolled my eyes, knowing, probably before Amber knew herself, that it would be something along those lines.

"Oh yeah, I'm so completely and absolutely in love with him!" I told her sarcastically.

"No need to be so snide," Amber muttered, before she came out with a sentence I would never have expected. "Prove it!"

I was confused for a moment; trying to figure out what she meant. "What?"

She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world and repeated herself, slowly and enunciating each word carefully, to be sure I heard her. "Prove you're not in love with him; kiss him and then tell me you feel nothing!"

I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped, before answering very firmly. "Oh no, I picked Truth and there is no rule that says I have to prove myself! I'm not kissing anyone!" Amber was definitely mad for a minute but perked up again with a menacing look in her eye and I could just tell she had something planned. Something I really wouldn't like.

"Fine, whatever, be boring, but this is not over!"

The game continued as normal, I was picked a few times, as was everyone else, and it was actually getting fun. Alphie was still looking dazed from when Amber had been dared to kiss him and I could easily pull up the memory of Patricia performing the rain dance for us. Plus, Fabian was really comfortable. It was great. That is until Amber picked me, and, forgetting her promise, I picked Dare, not realizing my mistake until it was too late.

Amber got a strange gleam in her eye, I could feel Fabian stiffening beneath me and everyone else looked between Amber and I as if watching a major tennis match. I tried to take it back, but Amber wouldn't have it, so, trampling over my please, she said exactly what everyone was expecting. "I dare you to go with Fabian into the closet and play seven minutes in Heaven!"

I was so shocked, not because I didn't see it coming, I did, but because I had let it happen. I couldn't say anything, I just looked at Fabian over my shoulder until Amber pulled us both up and dragged us into the hall with everyone else trailing behind. She pushed us into the closet, closed the door and yelled; "You're not allowed come out until I say!"

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light in the closet and I could see Fabian's eyes, just a few inches away, watching me.

I got up on my tip toes, put my arms around his neck and whispered quietly in his ear; "Oh my God! What do we do?"

He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and whispered back; "I don't know!" I could sense Amber and the others, right on the other side of the door.

"I'm not doing this! I can't; you're my best friend!"

Obviously Amber was listening, maybe even watching through the key hole, because on the other side of the door we heard her sing song voice saying; "You have to! No one's allowed back out of a Dare! Oh, and you're seven minutes don't start until you actually start kissing!"

I looked back at Fabian; worry painted across my features in what was no doubt an exact mirror of what I saw in Fabian's face "I can't…. I don't know….. I've never kissed anyone before!" I whispered, quiet enough that only he could hear.

So quiet, in fact, I thought he didn't hear me because he was silent for a minute. "What do you mean you've never kissed anyone before?", he asked and I could hear the surprise in his tone.

"I mean just that; I've never kissed anyone, I've never really had a boyfriend, so…..!"

He watched me for a minute, then whispered, still too quiet for them to hear; "So…..that means that…..I'll be your first kiss? And because you were Dared?", and again I could hear the shock and, this time, horror in his tone.

"Yeah, that's right. No pressure, huh? I mean, because I've never…..and you….." I couldn't finish that thought, I couldn't find the words to tell him just how painfully nervous I was, just how much was riding on this kiss.

So I started nibbling on his ear.

"What are you doing?" He whisper/laughed in my ear.

"Well, it seemed like a good place to start, if we are going to kiss, and we kind of have to, if we want to get out of here.", I told him, hoping the others weren't eavesdropping anymore, but still knowing that they were.

"I can see your reasoning, but…..that really tickles!", he whisper/laughed in my ear again, biting his lip to stop it from becoming a fully blown laugh.

"What? Are you trying to lighten the mood or something? 'Cause that's…..really odd!", I bit my lip, wondering if maybe he was just trying to be funny, so the situation wouldn't seem to serious.

"No, I'm being serious! Here, look; let me show you!"

Then he started nibbling on my ear and I had to say he was right; it did tickle. A lot! "Stop! I see what you mean; I'm really ticklish!", I laughed, trying to pull away.

"Oh really?" He asked, before really tickling me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was only a few seconds later when Amber got really tired of waiting; she opened the door to the closet and looked at the sight before her, which consisted of Fabian sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him and me, sitting on his knee, trying to struggle away as he tickled me mercilessly.

"Um…..that's weird; we send you in here to kiss and you're tickling each other and nibbling on your ears? You know we'll keep you in here all night, right?", she asked, confused but also delighted because of our 'Fabina moment'.

"Yeah, we know" Fabian said, he had finally stopped tickling me, so now I was just sitting on his knee while his arms rested around me; enclosing me in the circle of his body.

"We don't really care; we're friends so it's not like we'll get sick of each other or anything, we just had a pretty big dinner so we won't be hungry for a while. The only down side really is no bathroom, but that won't be a problem for a while yet" I told her, snuggling back into Fabian's strong arms as he held me closer and nibbled on the tip of my ear.

Amber just watched us for a minute before slamming the door and yelling; "You're not coming out then, we'll leave you in there 'til morning!"

Fabian and I just shared a glance and yelled back, "OK then, see you in the morning guys, goodnight!", before snuggling up together and waiting for sleep to claim us.

We heard the clock strike 10 o'clock a little while later. "Hey! You know what I just realized? We wouldn't be in this situation if Victor wasn't gone off doing whatever it is he's doing!" I said, still sitting on Fabian and slowly drifting off; leaning my head onto his shoulder to use as a pillow.

"Oh yeah! That's unfortunate for us and yet very lucky for the rest of them!"

At this point I was nearly fully asleep, with the steady beat of Fabian heart against my back lulling me to sleep a lot faster that it would normally take had I been lying in bed upstairs. I turned around in his embrace, snuggling deeper into his arms until I felt him gently kiss my forehead before finally falling completely asleep, felling happy and warm and loved, for the first time since coming to this school.

Thinking back with my last threads of wakefulness I realized that Fabian was the only one who'd been able to make me feel this way. While everyone else was either interrogating me, being mean to me or just plain ignoring me, Fabian was being genuinely nice.

*****Next Morning*****

I woke up the next morning, lying next to Fabian, with my back pressed against his chest and his arms wound around my waist. I couldn't help but feel like a spoon in a drawer, pressed so tightly against him, feeling his steady, even breaths on the back of my neck and his heart beat, that I now remembered had lulled me to sleep the night before, against my back.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to turn around without waking him up. Watching him become aware of what was going on was funny. He blinked, taking in the closet and me, pressed against him with slight confusion in his eyes, before laying his head back down and moaning.

"Morning, sleepy head! How did you sleep?", I asked, moving one of my hands from it's position on his chest to rest on his cheek, trying to get his attention.

"Great", he said, without opening his eyes. "Like a baby! How about you? You seemed fairly happy last night. You got to sleep before I did anyway!"

I looked at him, waiting to see his chocolate brown eyes opening to watch me before I answered. "Yeah, I slept great; you're really comfortable. Did you know that?"

He looked at me for a few minutes, maybe trying to see if I was joking or not, before answering. "So I've been told!"

I sat up, pulling Fabian with me, to look at the door. "Do you think they're out there? And if they're not, do you think they've locked us in here?"

That's when we heard Amber yelling at us from outside, "Yes, we're out here and yes, we did lock the door last night!"

I shared a look with Fabian before yelling back, "OK! Just goes to show what great friends we have; locking us in a closet all night! What time is it anyway?"

There was a thud from the other side of the door before Jerome yelled, "It's 10 o'clock in the morning!" I couldn't believe it; we'd been in here for more than 12 hours!

"Are all of you out there?"

This time it was Alphie who replied. "Yeah, all except Mara, who doesn't want anything to do with this; she thinks it's not good to lock two people in a closet all night!", he told us, and the way he said it you'd swear Mara was crazy for having such a belief.

"Well, there is some truth in that; it's _not_ good, or nice for that matter, to lock two people in a closet all night!", I couldn't stop myself from saying, to which Fabian added, "Can we come out now?"

Amber was the first to answer this time. "Did you kiss for seven minutes?"

We shared a look and tried to sound as honest as we could when we said, "Yes!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't honest enough, because Amber answered back in a very superior tone of voice, "No you didn't! Just do your seven minutes in Heaven and then you can come out! Besides, it should be easy for you now, after sleeping together, all cuddled up for the whole night!"

Another shared look, before Fabian yelled, "How did you know that?"

We heard a giggle from the other side of the door before Amber said, her voice shaking with laughter, "We didn't, we were just guessing, but now we know it's true! So, come on, just do it already!"

I was gob smacked, I couldn't believe we'd fallen for that; it's the oldest trick in the book. But we knew what we had to do if we ever wanted to get out of this closet.

We turned around, facing each other, both of us taking a deep, steadying breath before leaning in, slowly, trying to prolong the moment before the kiss. Both hoping something would happen before our lips connected so we could pull away without taking such a big chance on our friendship. Or at least have a little more time to reflect on the decisions that brought us here before we possibly ruined anything we had together.

"Ready for your first kiss?" Fabian whispered when we were mere centimetres apart, wrapping his arms around my waist in a tight embrace, pulling me close so I was sitting on his knee again. All I could do was nod to show I was ready, not trusting my voice to withhold without cracking.

Suddenly his lips were on mine and it _was_ Heaven! It was light and sweet; everything I'd expected and more. Our lips seemed to mould together perfectly; like we were made for each other. And I felt like all this time I'd been waiting. Waiting for him, so my first kiss could be just this perfect.

Then, too soon, I had to come up for air. Thankfully Fabian seemed just as much in a trance as I was because he put his lips back to mine in an instant. This time it was fiercer, more desperate, as if we were the only people left on earth we could cling to before the apocalypse came and swept it all away. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, then pry my lips apart. Trusting my instincts, I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue dance across mine.

And again it was too soon when I heard Amber yelling, saying our seven minutes were up; I didn't want to pull away and it seemed neither did Fabian because he just kept kissing me. Shattering my world into so many tiny pieces then building it back up again with just one brush of his lips against mine, one caress of my cheek.

I was hyperaware of every part of my body, from my fingers that were tangling themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me, to my legs that I somehow found wrapped around his waist, not remembering ever putting them there.

I also felt everywhere he touched me as if a fire was burning across my skin in hot waves; like where he had one arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me just where I wanted to be, or his other hand holding the back of my head, deepening the kiss and keeping me steady.

Finally, when I thought I might explode from either lack of oxygen or happiness, we pulled away at the same time. Breathing heavily and pressing my forehead to his I looked deep into his mesmerizing brown eyes, which looked back at me with the same kind of intensity his kiss had been filled with just a moment earlier.

"Well?", I said, after a moment, still breathing heavily, "How did I do?"

Fabian just laughed, rested his hand on the back of my neck, pecked me on the lips once more and said, with caring mockery in his eyes, "Not bad for someone who's never kissed anyone before!"

To which Amber responded by giggling and asking in a high pitched voice, "You've never kissed anyone before? That was your first kiss?"

I didn't look away from Fabian when I said, "Yup, my first kiss, and the best thing that's ever happened to me!"


End file.
